So This Is Love
by padmefan27
Summary: Three years before the Avengers was formed Tony Stark was left at the altar. What will happen when she comes back?
1. Prologue

**June 14, 2008- three years before the Avengers were formed- One year after Tony Stark became Iron Man**

Tony stood anxiously in front of the altar, Rhodey stood beside him with a reassuring smile. An instrumental of 'Once upon a December' was playing softly in the background.

"How do I look?" asked Tony in a hushed whisper.

"Almost as good as me," Rhodey joked. Tony gave him a sideways glare.

"Relax; you look amazing but not as amazing as she will."

"I'll try," Tony said taking a deep breath as the string quartet began to play 'Yellow' and the sound of the doors at the back of the church opened. A hushed murmur arose from the guests as he resisted the urge to turn around and look.

The words "Where is she?" caught his attention and he quickly turned around to see Pepper at the back of the church with a distraught look on her face. Fear filled him as he ran to the bride's room.

"Olivia!" he yelled opening the door. The room was empty beside a couch, vanity, an empty dress bag and a mess of beauty supplies. Tony walked in slowly. Something on the vanity caught his eye. A letter addressed to him, it read:

_Dear Tony,_

_Please know that I do love you more than anything else but I can't go through with this. With you being Iron Man it'd be too dangerous to even consider starting a family or living in peace. Please understand that I will never forget you and will always love you but I can't marry you. You will never see me again_

_Love always,_

_Olivia_

Tony let out a sob as he angrily pushed every bottle of perfume, hair product and make up pallet of the vanity. He sank down to the floor clutching the letter, tears rolling down his face. He'd told himself he'd find her and they'd talk about this, he couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.


	2. Chapter 1

**April 1, 2013- Five years after Tony Stark was left at the altar - Two years since the Avengers was formed**

"I don't see the point of this," grumbled Tony to Hank.

"Pepper said it's for charity and it's also important for the Avengers to look after the year's past events," He replied taking a sip of champagne.

"I've written checks worth more than the cost of this event. I'm plenty charitable."

Hank sighed "I'm going to go find Janet."

Tony opened his mouth to retort but Hank had walked away.

"You never were one for charity banquets Tony," said a silky voice from a few feet away.

"Olivia?" Tony asked in surprise, turning to face the woman. She didn't look that much different from the last time he'd seen her. Honey-gold hair tied into side bun, violet eyes staring at him, fair skin covered by a black sequined covered black dress.

"Hello Tony," she smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited just like you"

"Wha... what happened to you?"

"Tony, I'm so sorry for what I did to you but I couldn't go through with it."

"Why though? Why couldn't you say it to my face?" He yelled, several people had turned to look.

"Can we do this private?" she pleaded

"Fine. Outside on the balcony," he said leading her outside.

"I loved you, Olivia. How could you just leave me at the altar?"

"I didn't want to but Tony-"

"But what? You got cold feet? You realized you only loved my money? You only-"

"Shut-up for a minute and listen, dammit!" She snapped at him, "I found out that I was pregnant and I realized that you and this Iron Man thing were just too dangerous and I refuse to spend every night wondering if you're going to come home or if a deranged supervillan is going to break in and kill me!"

"What do you mean you found out that you were pregnant?" He asked trying not to yell.

"A week before the wedding I found out… I was going to tell you but you came home but when you did you were beaten up pretty badly. I could never find the perfect time to tell you so I decided to announce it at the wedding in my vows and as I was going over them before I realized that I can't bring a child into your world. It's too dangerous with the supervillans and mad scientist and now aliens. I left for our safety." She had started to cry have way through.

"Did you go through with the pregnancy?" asked Tony, not really wanting an answer.

"I wanted to but I there was an accident and.. and.." Her voice cracked as she broke down in sobs.

"I.. I'm sorry, Olivia," He said looking at her with pity. "It's being five years. I should have moved on by now."

"I haven't either." She whispered, looking at him lovingly, "I still love you and I regret leaving every day."

Tony looked at her for a moment, he wanted to take her back, start where they left off, get married, just like they planned years before but he couldn't. She was right it was too dangerous especially now with the Avengers he had more enemies than ever.

He wiped away a few of her tears and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Like I said we should move on," and with that he walked back inside to the banquet leaving her there.


End file.
